


Tumbleweed Lives

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [11]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sex with Metal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Sam finds beauty in the oddest things





	Tumbleweed Lives

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of Sam/John/Dean/Cameron, dust covered lust

 

  
It was hard and fast and there was nothing else like it.He felt Dean moving inside him, felt his hips thrust against him and he moaned into it, pushed his hips back to force him deeper.

 

His knees hurt from the concrete floor, but it didn’t matter, didn’t feel it mostly because Dean was inside him and Cameron was bent over in front of him, John underneath her.She moved with John, moved with his thrusts into her body and Sam shivered as he felt her against him, felt his cock riding the crease of her ass and without another thought he was pulled her hips to him.She stilled at his touch and he pushed inside her, felt Dean’s teeth biting into his shoulder as he did so, sucking and licking and making him bleed with want.

 

Sam pushed into her and Dean matched his rhythm. He felt John’s hands on Cameron’s hips and saw the smear of dirt on her pale skin. They were filthy, all of them, the place, the world. He watched as the sweat of John’s hands left streaking dust over Cameron, looked at his own hips and saw the way Dean’s arms had left more streaks.

 

Sam leaned back into Dean, turned his head enough that when Dean cupped his face he could kiss him. The world was ash and dust and he tasted it in Dean’s mouth, ash and fire and pain and underneath it all, Dean and desire and all the things that kept him moving in the world.

 

John’s hand joined Sam’s on Cameron’s hip and all Sam could think was that there would be more streaks on Cameron’s perfect pale skin.He thought of the dust that made his brother’s hair look gray instead of honey highlighted blond and thought of the way John’s voice was sometimes thick with the ash.He thrust into the woman below him, back into the man behind him and gave himself over to it all, gave himself over to dust covered lust and the tumbleweed lives that were all they had left.

 


End file.
